


Till the end of time, I promise to love you.

by MrsNecromancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, John is angry, M/M, Mary is Moran, Oh My God, Please read, Sherlock is hurt, but not alot i promise, i cant tag im sorry, mary needs to not, sherlock and john need a nudge, sherlock is human, sherlock is such a cutie, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNecromancer/pseuds/MrsNecromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have time left. Not anymore. Maybe a month ago but right now at this moment time has run out. They knew this too. As they lock eyes and a silent understanding passes between them they vow that if they make it out of this they will never waste time again.</p><p>(This is going on hiatus for awhile :/ just untill I get better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new fanction wooo. hopefully you guys will like this one. anyway here you go ill see you at the end.

They didn’t have time left. Not anymore. Maybe a month ago but right now at this moment time has run out. They knew this too. As they lock eyes and a silent understanding passes between them they vow that if they make it out of this they will never waste time again. The gun gripped in his hand is steady. His heart is hammering in his chest scared for his friend. She has a sweet smile across her lips that makes his stomach turn. The gun pressed against his friends head drags through his hair. John grips the gun tighter.

“Hello, miss Moran.” John growls. She smiles tipping her head to the side cutely, blonde hair shifting slighty.

“Hello, John. Nice to see you here. We were hoping you would make it.” She replied brushing the side of the pistol softly over his friends cheek. He flinches away from it.

“John-“ his friend tries.

“Shut up!” Moran snarls pressing the gun harshly against his temple. John takes a step forward. Moran flicks the safety off giving John a dangerous glare.

“Why are you doing this, who are you working for.” John demands keeping his eyes on his friend.

“John,” she drawls, “I’m disappointed. I thought you would have guessed already. Considering what happened on the tarmac. Did you really think I was surprised Moriarty was back? Dear, I helped him fake his death.” She chirped. John’s eyebrows furrowed.

Moran looked around the warehouse. Boxes were staked upon each other possibly holding hazardous objects. John felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A wave of relief passed over him. He quickly fixed his posture. John glanced at Sherlock. His hair was disheveled blood stuck to the right side of his head making his hair clumped. His lip was split and bleeding. From the way he was kneeling Sherlock was obviously in pain. John frowned. He was defiantly killing her.

“Sherlock? Are you alright?” he called. Sherlock glanced up sharply. John almost laughed. A pipe being pushed drawled his attention. It happened again forcing Moran to turn around. John took this moment to aim his browning and fire at the gun in Marys hand. She dropped it in shock. John got the drop on her kicking the gun away within a second and twisted Marys arm behind her back forcing her to the ground.

“Mary, I believe you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sherlock Holmes and the attempted murder of Sherlock Holmes and for being an accomplice in a crime against London. The police will arrive shortly to arrest you properly and read you your rights and to take you to your future home for the next 70 years.” John snapped the handcuffs on then went to zip tie her feet together. Mary rolled onto her back when john finished, glaring daggers at john.

“You’re making a mistake john. I’m your wife remember. Besides if you arrest me you’ll never know where your daughter is.” Mary declared.

“No, you stopped being my wife the moment you revealed yourself. And I’ll find Amelia myself.” John snarled. He made his way over to Sherlock. The detective had his head on his knees. John fell to his knees in front of him. With a quick movement he had ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock looked up eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I didn’t think you would come.” He croaked out. John’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

“Of course I came. I wouldn’t leave you alone. Not after everything we’ve been through, I’m sorry I’m an idiot. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier.” John whispered dragging his detective into a bone crushing hug.

“I shouldn’t have been subtle about it. John I’m sorry for dying.” Sherlock mumbled burring his nose in John’s neck. John laughed shaking his head. His arms wrapped themselves under Sherlock’s arms and his hand cupped the back of Sherlock’s neck. They sat for a while drinking in the closeness. Lestrade showed up minutes later colleagues close on his heels. He took one look at the two men and turned directly to the women laying on the floor.

“Lestrade.” She snorted. He rolled his eyes.

“Moran.” He bit out. Lestrade walked forward yanking her from the ground. She hissed is pain. Greg shoved her towards another policeman who led her out after catching her arm. Paramedics arrived shortly after. John and Sherlock still hadn’t separated. Lestrade sighed turning toward them.

“Boys? The medics need to check Sherlock for injury,” Greg called softly crouching far enough away as to not upset them. John turned his head to look at the DI. He looked tired. John closed his eyes then pushed his head back into Sherlock shoulder.

“I’m going to have them look you over and if it’s nothing serious we can go home and ill patch you up myself. Is that okay?” john whispered rubbing the detectives back soothingly. Sherlock nodded whimpering when john moved away allowing the medics to get him to his feet and to the ambulance. John followed closely behind who was tailed by Greg. They made it through the standard procedure without incident. Sherlock was released into johns care.

They started towards the road intent on getting a cab but paused momentarily to see Mary being roughly shoved into a swat vehicle. They didn’t say anything about it but they both knew they were equally relived that she was in custody. The men made it to the road but were stopped by an untagged black car. Mycroft stepped out hurrying over to the men. Sherlock tensed momentarily when Mycroft approached them. Mycroft pulled both of them into a hug surprising them both. The older Holmes pulled away concern written on his usual stoic features.

“Are both of you alright? I tried getting here as fast as I could. Mary has been taken in she won’t bother you for a while. I’ve had a car sent here for you which should be arriving shortly. Ill meet you at the flat.” Mycroft departed as quickly as he arrived. It left the men in a daze. John was the first to recover.

“Did- did that just happen?” he asked staring at the black car as it drove away. Sherlock blinked staring after the car in wonder.

“I think so. Mycroft hugged us right?” he replied, dazed. Their ride arrived moments later and swiftly drove them to Baker Street. Mycroft greeted them at the front door. Sherlock glanced at him warily. He entered the flat pulling his coat and scarf off along the way. Mrs. Hudson greeted him next pulling him into one of her signature hugs. Sherlock relaxed into her embrace. Mycroft told john he’d be upstairs then left. When Mrs.Hudson pulled away she wiped a tear away from her eye. She turned to john and swiftly mock slapped him on the cheek before pulling him into a hug as well.

“John Watson so help me god if you don’t stay this time I’m not letting you back into this flat. And I’m not letting you anywhere near my Sherlock. Now dear get up stairs the nice man Lestrade is waiting.” Mrs.Hudson scolded with affection but with a tone of finality. John simply nodded guilt suddenly flowing through him.

“Never again Mrs.Hudson I promise. I’ll stay till I die.” John vowed catching Sherlock’s eye. Sherlock blushed heading up the stairs. John said good bye to Hudders and followed Sherlock. The younger Holmes threw his coat on the coat hanger and walked across the flat to collapse into his chair. Mycroft and Lestrade shared a glance when john fell into his.

“I’m going to need your statements gentlemen. If you want I can come back in the morning.” Greg offered. Sherlock regarded him with gratefulness. Greg made to leave but a noise of protest rose from the brunet. Greg stopped turning toward Sherlock.

“Stay, please. I like having you around. John does too. So stay. The yard can go without your presence for a few hours.” Sherlock uttered. John smiled backing Sherlock up in his request.

“Yes, we would both appreciate it if you’d stay. I never thanked you anyway, for saving us back there. I don’t know what would’ve happened had you not shown up when you did.” John nods wondering into the kitchen to make tea.

Mycroft fixed Lestrade with an amused stare and Greg swears he saw affection there as well. Greg huffed sitting down on the floor outside of the kitchen leaning against the wall. Sherlock beamed. He rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest attempting to get comfortable. After ten minutes john had the tea prepared, he gave a cup to Mycroft and Greg first. He then brought Sherlock a smaller cup and added two sugars and a bit of cream. He made a noise of content happiness. They drank their tea in comfortable silence. Sherlock wandered around picking up the loose papers around the flat. John regarded him with affection. John then got up helping Sherlock with the picking up. Mycroft turned his attention to Greg who had his eyes closed and his tea cup resting empty in his lap. Mycroft set his own cup down and stood. Sherlock and john didn’t notice him move to Greg’s side. He pressed his back to the wall knees brought up to his chest. He thought for a moment that he was acting very out of character but he couldn’t care less. Greg cracked his left eye open and smiled softly.

“You know I think I like you more when you’re not all sharp edges and business.” Greg murmured closing his eye again. Mycroft was stunned for a moment not expecting that to come out of the DIs mouth. Greg moved his hand over Mycroft’s and patted it softly. He didn’t move his hand away and Mycroft didn’t ask. They sat in compatible silence. John turned prepared to ask Greg about Mary when he noticed Greg was fast sleep with his head resting on Mycroft’s who had his on Greg’s shoulder. He smiled and pulled out his phone. He snapped a few pictures then tapped Sherlock on the arm. He turned as well. Surprise sounded in his throat.

“Well, I hadn’t expected that. John, I believe my brother has found his goldfish.” Sherlock declared pulling out his own phone. Mycroft groaned then. He shifted so he was closer to Greg before settling down again. If he were awake he would have denied the whole thing. They were cuddling. Full on cuddles. Sherlock had to hold back a laugh. John rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket that was draped over the arm. He shuffled back over to the sleeping men and draped the blanket over them. John sighed. He’d been doing that lately. Sherlock called to him. John smiled over his shoulder. The doctor walked up to the detective.

“There’s a chance they won’t be waking anytime soon and you still have a head injury. Come on you git. Let’s get you patched up.” John muttered. Sherlock simply walked to the bathroom expecting john to follow. John stopped in the kitchen to get his first-Sherlock got hurt again during a case-aid kit out of the cabinet. They made themselves comfortable, with Sherlock sitting on the toilet and john standing over him.

“I really am sorry that you’ve gone through all of this crap Sherlock. I wish I would’ve handled you coming back differently. I shouldn’t have attacked you, like I did.” I should have kissed you. John tilted Sherlock’s chin up. The detective’s eyes were dilated and his breathing was a bit escalated. His lips parted just a bit. John found it hard to not kiss Sherlock right then and there but he had a wound to fix so with great difficulty he open the kit and started cleaning the blood from his detectives hair.

“It’s not your fault, John. I would have been furious as well. No need to apologize for something that happened so long ago. We’ve changed john. Ever since we meet we have become different. I stopped being a sociopath. I started being human. You stopped being suicidal you became my solider and doctor. We have killed for each other. You shot the cabbie, I shot the business man. I faked my death for you john. I sent myself on a suicide mission that I most likely wouldn’t have made it out from to protect you. I don’t regret this John, any of it. if it’s alright I want to say what I didn’t on the tarmac,” Sherlock took a deep breath gaining all of johns attention, “john, there’s something I should say I’ve meant to say always and never have since it’s unlikely that I’ll have the courage to say it later I might as well say it now,” Sherlock took in another breath knowing he’s said this before, “I love you. Quite desperately in fact. I’m completely and stupidly in love with you john. And I take back what I said. It’s not human error,” he heard john take a sharp breath, “its human emotion. And I’m ready to be human.” He meet John’s eyes and was surprise to see tears streaming down his face.

“Sherlock, you idiot,” john whispered falling to his knees. His hands grabbed onto Sherlock’s tears still falling down his face, Sherlock started crying as well. “I love you too, god I love you so much it hurts. I was so close to calling your crap out on you but I couldn’t do it because I couldn’t hear that coming from you when there was a chance I wasn’t going to be able to see you again. And yes you are, you’ve always been ready to be human you just needed a reason. You’ve always been human. You’ve been alive this whole time. And I’m so god damn grateful that you walked into my life with your amazing deductions and dramatic Belstaff coat. No more human error. Just human emotion. Just you Sherlock. I want just you okay? You don’t have to change. I won’t ask that of you because you’ve already changed so much. Just tell me that we are allowed to be together now. Tell me we are allowed to be happy. We can go on cases like old times and we can go back to the detective and the army doctor. We can be okay. And if it’s okay with you we can be parents,” there was so much going on it was almost too much for the both of them but Sherlock simply nodded.

“You want to raise Amelia with me?” he uttered shocked. John beamed.

“Yes, I want to raise her with you. You can teach her how to play the violin and how to deduce people. You can raise her to be brilliant, she’ll even call you dad. Sherlock please help me raise her. And help me find her.” John added shaking. Sherlock laughed.

“Of course john yes. I wouldn’t leave you even if I wanted too. Now come here, I want to kiss you.” Sherlock cried happily yanking john up by his collar and crushed their lips together. It was perfect. Well it was sloppy and had a lot of teeth and tongue involved but it was perfect. Once they got used to kissing it because more controlled and passionate. They moved as one. They broke apart to gain breath after what felt like forever. They pushed their foreheads together smiling like idiots. Sherlock’s lips had opened up again and was bleeding freely. John dabbed at it with tissue.

“We have to be careful don’t want to you to bleed to death.” John chided gathering Sherlock from the toilet.

“Bleed out from a split lip? John I hardly think that’s accurate.” Sherlock scolded. John laughed pulling him to the siting room. Mycroft and Greg hadn’t moved an inch. John dragged Sherlock to the couch and sat down pulling Sherlock over him.

“Yes well, it might be inaccurate but still. Now sleep we have lot of work to do tomorrow.” John murmured. Sherlock sighed about to respond with a snarky comment when a huge yawn ripped its self from his mouth involuntary. He looked so offended at himself john couldn’t help but laugh. Greg called a quick shut up and promptly fell back asleep. John giggled for a second while Sherlock pouted.

“Sleep love, you’ve been through a lot.” Sherlock nodded nuzzling into johns side. Both of them fall asleep not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "she said he was just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the time of this being posted and how short it is. I was going to post this when my beta edited it but they got sick and yeah. so im posting this without edits and all mistakes are mine.

Baker Street was silent. Light filtered into 221B but yet the people inside didn’t rouse. Well, except for one certain detective whom had been awake since five. He was content to lay on the couch with john draped over his chest, who was snoring and had a bit of drool rolling down his chin onto Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock was silently amused by this and kissed john on his forehead. This caused the doctor to inhale sharply and was abruptly brought into consciousness. Sherlock took this opportunity to wake the man farther. “Wake up John, we need to stop the cuddling that is ensuing on our carpet.” Sherlock mumbled rolling off the couch john grunted tugging the blanket over himself.

“Leave them be Sherl, they both haven’t gotten sleep in days. I’ll wake them in an hour.” John grumbled back. Sherlock huffed. He flicked his gaze to his brother and his friend and sighed defeated. Well at least they won’t be awkward around each other anymore, Sherlock thought. He crossed the flat and bent down in front of the sleeping men fixing them with a stare before adjusting Lestrade arm so it was wrapped around his brother’s waist. He was careful to not move them too much and leaned back in triumph when the job was done. The previous night came rushing in to Sherlock’s head and he smiled brightly clambering into his feet swaying with happiness. Sherlock padded over to his violin and gently pulled it from its case placing it under his chin in one practiced motion and carefully placed the bow on the strings gently coaxing a single note from the instrument. John hummed in appreciation. Sherlock moved his arm, bow gliding over the strings in a graceful dance. Tchaikovsky found its way off the strings once more gently rousing the sleeping men from the depths of dreamland. Sherlock swayed with the music staring out the window as rain started to fall.

“Good morning, I hope you slept well,” Sherlock murmured violin still giving out a lovely tune.

Greg sighed arm tightened around Mycroft’s waist for a second before relaxing. Mycroft’s eyes slid open blinking blearily. He stretched cautiously and at the same time pushed more firmly into Lestrade side. Then all at once both men remember where they were. They abruptly separated coughing and blushing fiercely. Sherlock watched the interaction and rolled his eyes.

“Come now, don’t be shy. You’ve been cuddling since last night. I’ve pictures.” Sherlock grinned at his brother and the DI. They both huffed then crossed their arms almost simultaneously. Mycroft, for being all sharp edges and business, let himself release the tension in his shoulders giving off a put upon sigh.

“However much I loath to admit it, my brother is quite right, Gregory. We shouldn’t be any more awkward than we are right now.” He declared, then scooted right back up to lean all the way into the detective inspector’s side. John giggled from his seat on the couch and then all at once he shot up and gasped.

“Sherlock, Amelia!” he exclaimed turning frantic eyes to his lover. Sherlock’s violin screeched to a halt. The detective made strangled sound in the base of his throat. He whipped around dropping his violin back into his case as he made his way towards his room. John got up as well racing up the stairs two at a time. Mycroft and Greg were left to call up the required information on the Watson child. John came thundering down the stairs dressed in a striped shirt and his leather jacket adorned with a pair of jeans. Sherlock emerged from his room wearing his regular black and white suit. He rounded the corner and grabbed his belstaff along with his scarf putting those on efficiently. Sherlock stopped at john’s side a grim look settling on his face.

“When did you last see her?” Mycroft requested talking into his phone at the same time. John shrugged hands in his hair.

“I- I don’t know. I think it was two months ago before the whole Moran thing happened, me and her were out shopping just the two of us, since it was my turn to have her. She said something and Mary taking her on a trip to somewhere but, fucking I don’t remember!” john cried slamming his fist into the nearby wall. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Johns shoulder to steady him.

“It’s alright John, calm down. This is a bit much, I need you to breathe so you can focus, and now when Amelia started telling you about the trip what did she say? Remember to breath.” Sherlock kept his arm where it was determined to keep john from panicking again.

“Okay, okay. She um… she said that Mary had told her it was only for a little bit, that she would be staying with someone who would watch over her. Something about an old friend someone Amelia hadn’t meet yet. I don’t know who it could have-,” John stopped shoulders tensing. Sherlock felt the change as did the others.

“What? What is it John?” Sherlock demanded. John turned hard cold eyes to Sherlock and suddenly Sherlock didn’t want the answer.

“She said that he was just like you.”

It was dead silent for what seemed liked years. The heightened emotions faded leaving only dread and fear. Sherlock knew who it was. Who else would it be? They would never get away from him, no matter how hard they tried. “Moriarty.” He breathed. John nodded turning his eyes to Mycroft who was still standing with his mouth open. He abruptly snapped it shut and nodded. Lestrade cursed grumbling about how much he was going to drink when this was over. The good doctor stood in military position with his back ramrod straight and his shoulders held back. John seemed to have reverted back to his solider settings ready to do what must be done in order to save his daughter. Sherlock hoped Moriarty knew what was coming because an east wind was descending on London, descending on him and John’s wraith would not hold _any_ mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so I hoped you liked it. I know so dramatic. if my beta gets back to me ill post the updated version anyway hoped you liked i'm going to cry now because headache.

**Author's Note:**

> (how the fuck does editing work) so? what did you think? I was going to make this in to a multi chapter fic but I wanted to consult you guys. if not this will stay a one shot but I do have ideas for this.  
> as if flight 4456 im rewriting it. I didn't like the way I started it so, yeah. anyway kudos and reviews are appreciated greatly. (ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA THAT WOULD BE FUDDGING AWESOME)


End file.
